


Quarantined

by SugarCrystal



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Dildos, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Imprisonment, M/M, Masturbation, a bit dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarCrystal/pseuds/SugarCrystal
Summary: A sadistic Rimmer can still find ways to mess with Lister despite being soft light.





	Quarantined

**Author's Note:**

> So, where the smeg did this _thing_ come from? Well, basically, I was watching "Quarantine" and had the weird idea of Lister, er..., doing things for Rimmer through the glass (before Rimmer went nuts) in an attempt to bribe him into letting them out. I thought I might as well turn that into a fic but then it mutated into this alternative, darker version during writing. I was on the fence about posting it but decided there's worse stuff on here so why not?

Lister was getting increasingly angry, it was almost two whole days since the Starbug he'd been piloting solo had been redirected to Bay 47 with an override, depositing him in Quarantine on his own. He knew full well who was responsible but not a word had been said and Lister was hoping something would just hurry up and happen. He was slumped irritably at the table, when something did. 

The lights came on in the viewing booth and Rimmer sauntered into view, hands behind his back and smiling.

Lister leapt up and furiously flung himself at the screen. "You bastard!" he yelled, banging his fists against the glass. More to relieve his feelings than because he had any realistic hope of breaking it.

"Hello, Listy," smirked Rimmer, unconcerned.

"Let me out!" 

Rimmer raised an eyebrow. "I will, Listy. In my own time."

"You're sick, Rimmer!" Lister spat.

"I know," Rimmer replied, still smirking. 

"When I get out of here...,"

"You'll what?" Rimmer asked simply. "Not much you can do to someone who's already dead, Listy."

Lister thumped the glass again, angrily. All he achieved was hurting his hand but he refused to give Rimmer the satisfaction of knowing it had hurt.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Listy," Rimmer advised. "You'll just hurt yourself. You know you've no chance of breaking it, it's fifteen centimetres thick. Even trying to smash it with the chair wouldn't work and the chair's bolted down anyway, isn't it?" He rocked back and forth on his heels with a smug, self-satisfied expression whilst Lister silently fumed. "The only way out of there is through the door and you need a five digit code to unlock it. And I'm the only person who knows the code."

"What do you want?" Lister demanded.

"You know what I want."

Lister clenched his fists, wishing Rimmer had a solid body so he could throttle him. "I'm not playing your games, Rimmer."

"I think you are, miladdo, if you want to get out of there." Rimmer shook his head in a show of mock regretfulness. "But I can always come back later, maybe you'll be in a more receptive mood after another twelve hours."

"You're a sick bastard!" Lister snarled. He angrily drove his first two fingers against his temple, indicating Rimmer's mental state. "You're wrong in the head!"

"I don't deny it," Rimmer replied easily. "Now, do you want me to give you the doorcode today, Listy?"

"Yes!" Lister hissed through his teeth. He was resigned to this by now but he didn't have to be gracious about it.

"Good!" Rimmer said happily. "Go on then, strip."

Lister scowled again and pulled off his jacket, angrily hurling it to the floor. 

"Not so fast, Listy," Rimmer insisted. He licked his upper lip. "Take your time, let me savour it."

Glaring at his tormentor through the glass, Lister slowly removed the rest of his clothes, dropping them to the floor around him whilst Rimmer watched with a satisfied smile. Finally he tugged his boxers to the ground and stepped out of them. "Happy now?" he snarled at Rimmer.

"Mmmm, not quite...," said Rimmer, drawing the words out in his irritating nasal whine.

"Well, what more do you want?" Lister demanded.

"Have a look in the top drawer."

Lister irritably turned to the storage lockers and yanked the top drawer open, it contained a long, slim, rigid plastic dildo and a tube of lubricating jelly. He rounded on Rimmer furiously. "You complete...," Words failed him and he settled for glaring.

Rimmer gazed back impassively and pursed his lips. "I can wait, Listy."

Lister stared down at the thing for several seconds and then resigned himself, Rimmer was obviously serious about not giving him the doorcode until he complied. He slathered it with the lubricant and began slowly pushing it inside himself, trying to ignore the murmured sounds Rimmer made as he watched appreciatively. He considered ramming it in hard in a show of anger to spoil the mood but decided it wasn't worth hurting himself just to spite Rimmer.

When it was fully sheathed inside him, he turned back to face Rimmer. "Now are you happy?"

Rimmer responded with a pointed look and Lister sighed and grasped the end of the dildo. He pulled it partway out of himself and then pushed it back in again, then repeated the action.

"Like it?" Rimmer smirked. He leant forward conspiratorially. "It should feel like me. It's the same size, you know."

Lister scowled, he could think of a few obvious insults there but decided it was more insulting to not dignify the comment with a response. The worst thing was that he did like it, the damn thing actually felt good and his cock was already firming up as a result.

Rimmer's eyes went from the dildo to Lister's growing erection and he licked his lips. "Alright, miladdo, you can stop now. Unless you don't want to, of course," he smirked.

Lister pulled the dildo out of himself and discarded it, refusing to give Rimmer any more satisfaction than he absolutely had to.

Rimmer silently unzipped his trousers and slipped his hand inside. "Go on then," he directed, nodding towards Lister's erection.

Lister spat on his hand and wrapped his fingers around his cock, slowly stroking himself as Rimmer watched and stroked his own cock in unison. He rested his free hand against the glass for support and closed his eyes so he didn't have to look at Rimmer. He could think of anyone, anything, it didn't matter. He just needed to bring himself off to keep the filthy smegger happy and get out of here. He had no way to turn off the viewing booth's speakers, though, so he couldn't block out Rimmer's voice, repeating smug words of encouragement to him.

He came finally, the stream of semen hitting the screen with a soft splatter and slowly running down the glass. He should probably wipe that up before he left.

"Very nice, Listy," came Rimmer's annoying nasal voice. 

Lister opened his eyes and glared at him. Rimmer was back to standing smugly, ramrod straight with hands behind his back, and his uniform fully fastened again. Presumably, he'd orgasmed as well whilst Lister wasn't looking, although it was hard to tell with holograms. Not that Lister cared anyway.

"Good enough for you?" he snapped.

"Hmmm." Rimmer made a big show of pondering. "Maybe."

Lister flung himself flat at the glass, the closest he could get to getting right into Rimmer's face in a threatening manner. "You're smegged up, Rimmer! You're a sick, sick bastard!" 

"Yes, Listy, I am," Rimmer agreed. "And you _like_ it."

"I do not!"

"Oh yes you do, Listy. You can shout and swear and threaten me all you like but deep down inside, whether you'll admit it or not, you like playing my games. Because, if you didn't - if you really, genuinely, honestly didn't - you'd get rid of me." Rimmer spread his arms in a gesture of mock surrender. "I'm a hologram, Listy, you can switch me off. Any time you want. I can't stop you, not when I can't touch anything. And no one else would object, the only thing stopping you is you."

Lister silently scowled at him.

"You've never switched me off, Listy, you've never tried to, you've never even threatened to. Why is that? Because you'd _miss_ me." Rimmer smiled again and turned to leave. "Oh, by the way, Listy," he threw over his shoulder. "The doorcode is 81254."

Rimmer sauntered off and Lister made an angry one-fingered gesture at his departing back, then sank to the floor, sitting in his pile of clothes, and buried his face in his arms. He'd get the bastard back for this one. Somehow.


End file.
